Comprensión y Entendimiento
by Chessipedia
Summary: Regulus nunca entendió a Sirius, pero siempre lo admiró. Los pensamientos del joven Black a lo largo de su vida.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Hermanos Black del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"

JK Rowling inventó este universo, yo sólo juego un rato con sus personajes.

* * *

**Comprensión y Entendimiento**

Desde que tenía uso de razón Regulus veía a su hermano con admiración, ya que Sirius era una de esas personas que a pesar de tener 4 o 20 siempre atraía a las personas hacía él. Bien fuera su encanto, su sonrisa, su ingenio, su carácter decidido o su terquedad; todo lo que conllevaba ser Sirius era admirable.

Muchos comparaban a los dos hermanos, diciendo que parecían casi gemelos; a pesar de llevarse un año; sin embargo Regulus sabía que no era así. Sirius siempre caminaba alto, erguido, con orgullo; como si el mundo le perteneciera. Regulus poseía ese porte característico de la familia Black, pero nunca lo supo llevar tan bien como Sirius, para su hermano eso era natural.

Así mismo Sirius era extrovertido, sabía como desenvolverse con las personas, y siempre era el centro de atención. Regulus siempre fue más retraído, hablaba cuando se le hablaba y; aunque nunca se negaba a interactuar; era un tanto solitario comparándolo con su hermano mayor.

A veces Regulus envidiaba la facilidad del mayor para retener y comprender hasta los temas más complicados que se les exponían a los jóvenes Black, fuera magia, ideales políticos, estrategias de ajedrez; Sirius parecía haber nacido aprendido, a diferencia de Regulus, que siempre tomaba más tiempo en asimilar todo lo que se le presentaba.

Muchas veces suponía que no importaban ese tipo de cosas, Sirius era el favorito, el heredero del nombre Black; así que Regulus podía "relajarse" y ser la mejor versión de si mismo y aún así complacer a sus padres.

Pero a pesar de su admiración y amor había algo que Regulus no podía hacer por su hermano, y eso era entenderlo. No importaba la edad; Regulus nunca había entendido a Sirius.

A los 4 años no entendía por qué la rebuscada excursión a la cocina, escabulléndose de Kreacher y sus padres, para tomar las galletas sobre el estante más alto; eso sólo lo llevaría a una reprimenda que ninguno de los dos quería. A los 6 era imposible entender por qué se empeñaba en jalarle el cabello a Bellatrix cada vez que ella hablaba de Hogwarts, luego de las reprimendas de sus tíos seguramente su padre tomaría medidas más "drásticas" para hacerlo comprender que no se debía comportar de esa manera. Y ciertamente, a sus 10 no entendía por qué Sirius quería salir de la casa sin supervisión, Regulus no entendía el empeño que Sirius tenía por conocer a los Muggles que vivían a los alrededores, si sus padres lo pillaban sus castigos serían más ortodoxos que de costumbre.

– ¿No tienes curiosidad, Reg? – Sirius le había comentado una tarde, – ¿No quieres saber por qué son tan diferentes? ¿Se parecerán a Kreacher? ¿Serán como los Squib?

Regulus negó e intentó convencerlo de que no debían salir y desafiar a sus padres, sin embargo el carisma y la curiosidad de Sirius habían ganado la batalla. Esa tarde descubrió que los Muggles eran simplemente Squibs sin imaginación; sin la posibilidad de hacer ni siquiera una simple poción y no veía el atractivo de intentar mezclarse con ellos.

Eventualmente Sirius llegó a Hogwarts, y las cosas fueron en picada. Sirius, influenciado por el primo Potter, terminó en Gryffindor, para desagrado de nuestros padres. Generaciones de Blacks manteniendo la tradición de pertenecer a Slytherin y todo dañado por el comportamiento de Sirius. En las navidades su hermano llegó un tanto arrepentido, no era que quisiera llevarle la contraria a sus padres al pertenecer a esa casa, sino que no le preocupaban ese cambio de planes. Sirius haría resaltar el nombre de la familia no importara a que casa perteneciera.

Los cuentos del castillo entusiasmaron a Regulus ese diciembre, Sirius le hablaba de sus compañeros de casa, de los profesores, de todos los sitios que quería explorar. Para el verano algo comenzó a cambiar en su hermano, su vena de rebelión se exacerbó, sin embargo todavía la distancia entre los hermanos no era tan grande. Al llegar Regulus a Hogwarts las cosas parecían un poco diferentes a como eran en casa; Sirius siempre mantenía su aura, pero ahora tenía roces con todos sus primos y antiguos conocidos.

Aunque la relación con su hermano era un poco distante, por la separación de las casas, Sirius siempre lograba hacer tiempo para hablar con Reg, entre clases, luego de las lecciones o los fines de semana; eventualmente consiguió uno de esos espejos de dos vías y las cosas parecían volver a su cause entre ellos dos. Pero aún había cosas que Regulus no entendía de Sirius.

Las cosas en casa era cada vez más tensas, Sirius cuestionaba todo lo que siempre le habían dicho y sus padres no toleraban ese tipo de pensamientos en el número 12; mucho menos expresarlos en voz alta; y el mayor de los hijos Black comenzó a perder esa naturalidad al caminar por la casa, así como el buen humor de estar de vuelta entre esas paredes.

A sus 14 años Regulus hablaba cada vez menos con su hermano, sus padres habían retirado todas las esperanzas de Sirius; aunque siguieran intentando corregir su comportamiento a sus estándares; y habían volcado sus atenciones en el que consideraban un mejor heredero del apellido.

Walburga seguía permitiéndole ciertas libertades a Sirius con su tía Dorea, sin embargo las "medidas drásticas" se volvieron "costumbres" y lo impensable se volvió rutina. Sirius se despertaba de mal humor, Walburga le gritaba, Orión lo llevaba al despacho, Regulus veía una nueva marca roja en el rostro de su hermano, y eso se repetía al menos una vez a la semana.

Regulus intentó hablar con Sirius, la tristeza y molestia de su hermano era tan poco común en el rostro del joven que en cierta medida le partía el corazón al menor de los Black.

– ¿Por qué le tienes que llevar la contraría a nuestros padres? – preguntó sin un dejo de reproche, y lleno de preocupación.

– No los contradigo por malcriadez, Reg. – respondió el mayor con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, – Pero tú nunca has dudado de lo que nuestros padres nos dicen.

– No he tenido razón de hacerlo.

– ¿No? – preguntó y como respuesta obtuvo una negación de cabeza, – ¿de verdad crees que por ser un hijo de Muggles la gente es inferior a nosotros? ¿que merecen ser tratados diferente al resto sólo por no tener la misma crianza que nosotros? ¿o incluso, por pensar diferente?

Regulus meditó unos minutos su respuesta.

– Pero son diferentes a nosotros, Sirius.

– Si, pero no por sus padres merecen ser tratados mejor o peor. Si las cosas fueran al revés ¿te gustaría que te trataran diferente?

– Pero las cosas no son diferentes. – Regulus no entendía de qué servía plantearse ese tipo de cosas, por ello recibió una risa amarga.

Esa semana Sirius dejó la casa lleno de sangre, morados y cortadas. Dejando a Walburga desconsolada, a Orión perplejo y a Regulus ocupando su puesto.

Eventualmente Regulus llenó el vacío que dejó su hermano, sus padres ya no hablaban de su primogénito y una mancha negra adornaba el tapiz del árbol familiar. Regulus comenzó a sentirse en el medio de una situación incómoda, los sentimientos hacia su hermano no habían cambiado mucho, seguía admirándolo, seguía queriéndolo, y seguía sin comprenderlo; pero era mejor para todos si no compartía tanto con él.

Con el tiempo el espejo de dos vías dejó de vibrar y los compañeros de Regulus le hablaban de un nuevo régimen que estaba por revolucionar a la sociedad mágica; ideas que sus padres compartían y que hizo que Sirius rompiera su distanciamiento por un breve momento, intentando persuadirlo de unirse a los Caballeros de Walpurgis; sin embargo las palabras de su hermano no tenían sentido, el hecho de pertenecer a un club de sangre puras por complacer a su familia no era algo que debiera preocuparlo tanto.

Al obtener el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo recordó la noche y la preocupación de su hermano, al principio había acudido a esa reunión por sus padres, pero las dudas de su hermano se habían colado a su subconsciente y ahora él mismo no estaba tan seguro que cumplir con los ideales era lo mejor para si.

Por mucho tiempo intentó sepultar sus dudas con excusas, sus remordimientos con lógicas, pero a sus 18 años de edad, luego de tres años de servicio, Regulus supo que ser Mortífago no era lo que quería.

Esto lo descubrió al mirar un par de ojos azules, abiertos de par en par, mirarlo con asombro, miedo y suplica.

Marlene McKinnon estaba arrodillada en el centro de un círculo de Mortífagos, intentando liberarse de las ataduras mágicas, con la túnica a medio romper y sangre salir de algunas de las cortadas en su piel; mirando a su alrededor con esos penetrantes ojos azules, desvistiendo a Regulus de su mascara y llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Marlene McKinnon, la chica agradable que venía a tomar el té con su madre todas las tardes de verano. McKinnon, su primer amor de pequeño; del que se había burlado Sirius y al que ella había sonreído con dulzura. La dulce Marlene que siempre fue bondadosa y amable con todo aquel que se posara en su camino, estaba en el círculo frente al señor tenebroso y Regulus sabía que no saldría de allí.

¿Por qué ella? Marlene era sangre pura. ¿Por qué ella? Marlene era un ejemplo de mujer excepcional. ¿Por qué a ella? _Pensar diferente_, la voz de Sirius resonó en su cabeza justo antes de ver una luz verde iluminar el circulo.

Regulus nunca había comprendido a Sirius, pero al ver el cuerpo inerte de la rubia entendió perfectamente el razonamiento de su hermano.


End file.
